Till We Meet Again
by chosenfire28
Summary: Answer to TtH challenge Destiny's Cross by phoenix.John Winchester visits Mary's best friend Joyce in L.A and sparks fly between his son Dean and her daughter Buffy. Dean breaks Buffy's heart and two years later they reunit on the Hellmouth.Another BuffyD
1. Old Friends

Till We Meet Again

By: chosenfire28

Pairing: Buffy/Dean, Xander/Cordelia, Willow/Oz

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN, other brilliant people do.

Answer to challenge Destiny's Cross by phoenix:  
This challenge is a crossover with Supernatural and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It takes place pre-series for Supernatural, with Dean and Sam as teenagers, and Buffy season 2, before she and Angel starts dating.

Before Buffy came to Sunnydale, she crosses paths with the Winchester clan, a family of hunters. They become close, Buffy and Sam establish a sibling bond, Buffy and John has father and daughter connection, but the Slayer and Dean's relationship would always be something more than just friends. Months after their meeting, Buffy is sent away to the Hellmouth. Then, during the hunt for their mother's killer, the Winchester's meet the infamous Slayer again after all these years. The Scooby Gang, and the Winchester's join forces to take down an evil.  
- This story is a Buffy/Dean pairing, your own choice for others

- Buffy and Angel never dated - Angel never became Angelus

-The gang is 17 years old

-Dean is 18, Sam is 14

- The Winchesters does kill the demon that killed Mary -Sam comes into his abilities

AN: I saw this challenge and couldn't resist. Wolfsong posted a response to this called Family of Friends that is great. Leave feedback on this if you like it or not, please.

**Chapter 1 Old Friends**

"Dean, watch your brother." John ordered sharply tucking the gun under his shirt so it wouldn't be visible.

"Yes sir." Dean rolled his eyes and shoved his 12 year old brother Sam to stand in front of him.

John knocked on the door and a woman with curly blond hair answered.

"John Winchester." Joyce Summers grinned coming forward to hug the stiff man "Its been so long." She pulled away and looked at his 16 and 12 year old boys "And they've gotten big." She ushered them into the house where John shook hands with Joyce's husband Hank.

Joyce had been Mary's best friend and her Maid of Honor at their wedding. The two girls had grown up together and when Joyce had moved to L.A with her family Mary had been devastated. John had been the one to tell Joyce of Mary's death.

They had kept in contact over the years and when she heard they were going to be in L.A for a while she had invited them over for dinner to catch up.

John had accepted because the company Hank worked for was involved in demon activity and he wanted to see how deep Hank was in it and if it would threaten Joyce and her girls.

"Hi." A little girl with long brown hair said shyly from where she sat on the stairs.

"So your Dawn." John greeted the 11 year old and was rewarded with a small smile. She had the biggest blue eyes.

The front door slammed and John turned to see a blond teenager. She stopped in her tracks looking at them warily and turned to her mother "Guests?"

"Guests dear." Joyce nodded.

"That means you act more respectful." Hank barked, clearly there was tension between the father and daughter.

"Treat them with respect or you?" she replied insolently "Cause the latter might be a little hard for me to do."

Hank grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her to the kitchen.

John watched warily wondering if he should reach for his gun. There where some things he couldn't tolerate and violence against children was one of them.

"You listen hear you little…"

"What?" Buffy interrupted him "Say it, I dare you." She wrenched her arm away glaring up at him defiantly.

Hank grabbed his jacket and briefcase "I'm going to the office." and stormed out of the house.

"Well that was fun." Buffy smiled brightly and put her hand out "I'm Buffy."

John shook her hand grinning, this girl had spunk.

"I'm Dean." the 16 year old smiled charmingly and kissed her hand.

She raised her eyebrows at his audacity saying with a smirk "It's the uniform isn't it?"

Dean returned the expression "What can I say, I'm a sucker for cheerleader's." At that both Dawn and Sam snorted and Buffy laughed.

"Joyce are you okay?" John asked the woman softly helping her clean up the dishes from dinner.

Buffy was in the front room showing Sam and Dawn how to dance with Dean watching from the couch having already stated he wasn't a sissy.

Seeing them like that, laughing and having fun, John wished he could give his boys a normal, stable life but to do that he would have to give up the hunt and that wasn't something he was ready to do.

"I'm fine." Joyce smiled shrugging it off as she washed the dishes.

John dried the plate looking at her amused "your forgetting the part where I know you."

She sighed wiping her hands on a rag and turning to John tears in her eyes "Hank is having an affair. He forgets the part where I say the bills and I've never seen diamond necklaces or red roses, not for a long time. Also, he stays late at the office and nobody takes that many business trips."

John wrapped his arms around the woman anger building at her bastard of a husband.

Joyce gave him a grateful smile drawing away reaching up to wipe some tears from her eyes "I've known about it for awhile. I stayed because of the girls but now…" she looked pained "Last week he missed Dawn's play, she was so excited but he didn't even show and lately Buffy has been acting out. Getting in fights at school, sneaking out at night and he's been hard on her."

"Joyce." John inquired softly "Has Hank ever hit Buffy?"

Joyce laughed at that telling him "He wouldn't dare. I think he's afraid of her."

John grinned at that, the adult male being afraid of a cheerleader then got serious. "So what are you going to do?"

"Honestly." Joyce looked helpless "I really don't know."

"C'mon Dean." Buffy grinned grabbing the older boy's hand boldly and with a surprising show of strength pulling him up "Dance with me."

"I don't dance." Dean grumbled and tensed as Buffy put her arms around his neck. She had turned on the radio to a station with a fast beat and Dawn and Sam were trying to do some of the dance moves Buffy had showed them.

"Just relax," she laughed moving her body closer to his "and put your arms around my waist."

"Yes ma'm" Dean grinned pulling her body flush against his.

Buffy's breath hitched and swallowed. They started swaying together eye's locked.

Dean moved his face closer to hers only inches separating their lips "So Miss Summers, how am I doing?"

Buffy licked her lips her eyes on his "Good."

"Good." Dean tilted his head, confident, and kissed her softly. Buffy responded instantly and he deepened the kiss his arms tightening around her.

"Eww gross." Dawn broke the moment and the two quickly drew apart both flushed.

"You were sucking face." Sam accused Dean clearly disgusted with his older brothers actions.

"No shit Sherlock." Dean rolled his eyes.

"What's going on in here?" Joyce asked coming into the front room John behind her.

"Nothing." Both Dean and Buffy denied instantly shooting glares at their younger siblings to shut up and John and Joyce looked at their children suspiciously.

"So…" Dean had pulled Buffy aside as they were getting ready to leave "Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?"

Buffy looked up at him, usually she patrolled with Merrick but she missed having a normal life. It was hard juggling being a social queen cheerleader and a Vampire Slayer and she had been losing ground on both.

"Well that depends on you now doesn't it?" her smile was coy and flirtatious. She wanted one night off from killing dead things to go on a date with a cute, normal boy. It would be nice to dress up and have fun for once.

Dean grinned "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7, we can get something to eat and you can teach me some more moves."

Buffy smiled leaning up to press a quick kiss to his mouth "I'm looking forward to it." and she was.


	2. Hard Lessons Part 1

Till We Meet Again  
By: chosenfire28  
Pairing: Buffy/Dean, Xander/Cordelia, Willow/Oz  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN, other brilliant people do.

AN: Okay here is the second chapter, one to say I'm particularly proud of. With that said I'm having a bit of trouble and decided to resolve it in a poll or two.

Should there be a John/Joyce pairing to this story in the later chapters?

Should I make this into a series?

**Chapter 2 Hard Lessons Part 1**

John looked around at the small two bedroom apartment he had been renting for the past month and a half.

The job had been more complicated then he had first thought and he had had to get a part time job to support him and the boys while he was working on the case. He had become a mechanic.

During their time in L.A John, Dean, and Sam had frequented the Summer's house and John had noticed the growing absence of one Hank Summers from his family.

With dread John had watched as Buffy and Dean grew closer and their relationship developed past the point of just friends. Dean had never had a girlfriend. He had been with girls and had a tendency to flirt with woman of all ages, shapes, and sizes but John knew his oldest son had never been in a serious relationship.

As Dean became closer to Buffy John became more concerned. Even Sammy was becoming attached to the Summer's women. The boys face would light up whenever one of their names were mentioned and it was often that Buffy, who spent a lot of time at their apartment, would keep Dean in line about the way he treated his little brother. Buffy had taught Sam how to charm everyone in sight.

John was concerned because when it all came down to it when this job was done they would be on the road again, they would leave. The boys knew that.

* * *

"Hey Princess." John gave Buffy a small smile as she walked out in to her backyard where John was enjoying the night air as Joyce talked with Dean and Sam about a little prank of theirs.

Buffy had grown on John. Their was something about her bright outlook on life and wry sense of humor that John Winchester found endearing. Also, he worried about her. He saw the pain Hanks often sharp words had caused and had felt a need to protect her. Had invited her himself over to their apartment whenever Hank would be home.

"Hey yourself." Buffy returned the smile her eyes holding more pain and secrets than was right for a fifteen old girl.

She had been trying to sneak out for a quick patrol and hadn't expected to find the eldest Winchester sulking in her back yard.

"So where are you going?" John asked her becoming suspicious when she avoided looking him in the eyes.

"Just out for a walk." Buffy gave him a quick grin.

John stood up straight burying his hands in the pockets of his coat "I think I'll join you. It can get dangerous at night."

"So I've heard." Buffy sighed.

* * *

Buffy Summers walked into her house stunned and numbly took off her jacket letting it drop to the floor.

"Buffy your home." Joyce smiled seeing her oldest daughter.

Buffy looked up at her mother struggling to focus on her words, her voice; trying to enjoy the screaming pain in her own mind. "Is…" she forced some naturally sounding words out of her mouth when all she wanted to do was cry "Dad home?"

The smile waned on Joyce's face "Your father had another business trip this week."

"Oh." Buffy nodded processing the information. No more yelling for at least a week. She moved past her mom to go up to her room. She just wanted to lie down, to sleep.

"Honey are you okay?" Joyce asked her softly.

Without out turning around Buffy said shakily "I'm fine." and made her way up to the stairs. There were tears in her eyes.

When she got to her room she laid on her bed fully clothed and behind her closed eyes the night's action replayed over and over again like a cruel joke or sadistic torture.

She had watched as a vampire had killed her Watcher Merrick, the man who had trained her and instructed her about her calling, and she hadn't been fast enough or strong enough to save him.

In the middle of the night she woke up from the same nightmare and instinctively reached for the phone by her bed.

Half an hour later there was a soft tap on her window and Buffy stood up opening it.

"Hey babe." Dean said softly crawling into her room and unquestionably taking her into his arms. Finally she let the tears loose and he rocked her holding her small frame close to his whispering soothingly in her ear "I got you, I got you."

* * *

"Dean we need to talk." John said firmly as his on came into to the apartment as the sun was just starting to rise. He knew why his son was staying out until the early morning, knew it had something to do with a rebellious 15 year old blond cheerleader.

This needed to dealt with now, time was up.

"Bout what?" Dean said offhandedly throwing his jacket on the second hand sofa grabbing a soda out of the small mini fridge they had been using.

"About your girlfriend."

"What about Buffy?" Dean asked immediately going on the defensive and John winced inwardly knowing he had let this go too far. Had let the two of them get too close; and now both were going to get hurt and like it or not part of that blame went to him.

John determinedly set his face "You need to end things with Buffy."

"What?" Dean shouted angrily putting his soda down and telling his father firmly "I'm not going to dump her." She was the best thing that had happened in his life, and she was his. Something apart from the constant hunting and training and all around hell that was his life.

"Yes you are." John's voice was stern laying down the fact "The case is solved, we leave in two days."

Dean shook his head pleading "No, we can't." He faced his father, only sixteen but knowing what he wanted in his life, or more specifically who he wanted in his life. "I love her."

"I know you do son." John didn't doubt that. When it came to love age hardly mattered and in that moment he hated himself for what he was doing to his boy "And if you really love her you'll let her go. Make a clean break so she could move on, do you want her touched by this life?"

The last part hit Dean hard; it was a truth he had long been denying. He was a hunter, hell he enjoyed it, and he was just as determined as his father to kill the bastard that had killed his mother.

"No." he said softly looking down tears in his eyes, he didn't want Buffy involved in the kind of life that he lead.

He had been living a dream but now it was time to wake up.

* * *

"Hey sexy." Buffy greeted him with a rare smile. Things were hard on her right now but Dean had made it hurt less. She stood up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth and moved past him to lift herself onto the Winchester's counter.

"So Prom is tonight and you really do need to rent a tux. I know you hate dances but you'll only be there for an hour or so." She gave him a shy smile "Then maybe we could go somewhere more private."

"Sorry." Dean shook his head gritting his teeth "No can do."

"Why not?" Buffy hopped off the counter confused. They had made plans two weeks ago after a little cohesion on her part.

Dean felt his chest tighten as he looked into her into her innocent green eyes and he forced a cocky grin on his face. He had long perfected the art of being an ass and this was his hardest test.

"It's been fun Buffy," his hands clenched into fist at his sides and he felt like puking but he held it back "but this is as far as things go. I'm little bored with this game and as much as I would love to see exactly how limber of a cheerleader you are" he gave her a wolfish grin "its time I moved on to more experienced prospects."

"What?" Buffy backed away from him in disbelief at what he had just said. The Dean she knew would never be this cruel, this much of a jerk.

"Really," Dean shrugged "it's not me, its you."

"Don't do this?" she pleaded softly.

Dean's face hardened "I just did."

With that Buffy ran out of the house tears streaming down her face. Apparently she hadn't known Dean Winchester at all.

He watched her leave and a single tear made its way down his check and he closed his eyes tightly to keep at bay anymore. It was over; there was no use in crying.


	3. Hard Lessons Part 2

Till We Meet Again

By: chosenfire28

Pairing: Buffy/Dean, Xander/Cordelia, Willow/Oz

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN, other brilliant people do.

AN: Yet another chapter.

**Chapter 3 Hard Lessons Part 2**

"I don't want to go." Sam yelled as John boxed up the stuff they were going to leave behind. He planned to drop it off at a Goodwill or some other charity organization.

"Too bad." Dean snarled from where he was shoving clothes into a worn duffel bag. "Don't really have a choice." he glared at their father "Do we?"

John ignored him feeling guilty and warned "Sammy start packing."

The youngest Winchester pouted but go up to go pack his things dragging his feet. As he started packing he whispered "But I really want to stay."

John came to kneel before his youngest son "I know sport but we got work to do." Sam nodded and pulled out a Spiderman back pack.

The phone rang and with a sigh John answered "Winchester."

"John." Joyce's panicked voice came across the line "I need your help."

"With what?"

"Buffy's gone, she didn't come home last night from the dance and when she turned up this morning it was with the police. Their saying she burned down the gym." Joyce's voice got softer "Apparently she claimed it was full of vampires of all things."

At that John grew grim, could Buffy have had a run in with vampires. If so she could be a target. "Joyce where is she?" John asked concerned.

"I don't know, after the police left she took off. John, I'm scared."

"I'll find her okay, don't worry." he hung up the phone and reached for a special bag of his. He dug inside and tossed a wooden stake to Dean and a large cross to Sam. He told Dean "Apparently your girl's in trouble."

Dean shoved the stake into his back pocket "She's not my girl anymore remember." Still he grabbed his jacket walking past his father.

When he reached the door he turned to John "So are we hunting or not?"

* * *

Buffy breathed hard clutching the ragged cut in her side trying to stop the bleeding. One of the vampires chasing her had got in a swipe with a knife.

She had nothing.

No Holy Water.

No cross.

And she had lost her stake in the last vampire she had dusted.

Apparently the vampires hadn't been too happy with her killing their master and the odds weren't in her favor of making it through the night.

She was being hunted.

The Slayer stumbled through the alley way and leaned against the brick wall closing her eyes her legs giving out under her and she sunk to the asphalt.

"Looky what I found." a voice snarled and Buffy's eyes flew open.

Putting on a brave face she smirked "Go you." wincing as she laid her palms flat against the ground to give herself a boast up.

The vampire, who badly needed a shower and a haircut, reached for her and Buffy twisted her body away from him lashing out with a quick right kick.

The vampire flew back and Buffy took the time to shakily get to her feet her body swaying weakly as she waited for the next attack. She could barely hold herself up and was trying desperately to bluff her way through this.

"Your dead." the vampire growled flashing his rotting fangs.

"Give me your best shot." Buffy prepared herself knowing this would be her last fight. She had always wondered how the other Slayer's had died.

She was snapped out of her morbid thoughts when the vampire grunted then collapsed into dust. As the dust cleared she saw John Winchester holding a crossbow. Her eyes locked with the man standing beside his father and Buffy finally let go her body falling as she lost consciousness.

* * *

John watched as the girl fell and raced forward. Dean beat him to her pulling the small teenage girl into his arms, cradled against his chest.

"She's bleeding." John said grimly seeing the cut on her side and touched his son's shoulder "Get her into the car. I have some medical supplies at the apartment." Dean kept his eyes glued to her pale face as he stood up the woman he loved in his arms.

Sam opened the back door of the car looking scared as Dean placed Buffy gently inside fitting himself beside her her head in his lap.

Silently both Sam and John got into the car and John checked the review mirror wondering yet again if he had made the right decision. He knew they had to get the demon that had killed Mary but as he saw Dean with Buffy he wondered at what cost.

* * *

Dean watched as Buffy slept and listened as John reassured Joyce that her daughter was fine and would be back in the morning. Apparently Hank was flying in tomorrow so they were going to leave after they dropped Buffy off.

Dean knew they had to leave, he just hated it.

Tonight's events had showed that he had an obligation to help protect people from forces they had no clue existed. To do that he had to make some sacrifices.

Buffy groaned and Dean slipped out of the room telling his dad, who had jjust hung up the phone, "She's waking up."

He grabbed his jacket and reached for the door.

"We're you going?"

Dean looked back at his father his expression pained "I can't be here, she, I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow."

John sighed conceding "Stay safe."

Dean nodded and left.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes and with a wince sat up in the bed. Looking around she felt her heart sink, she recognized this room. It was Dean's. She had spent a lot of time here over the last couple of months.

"How are you feeling?" John asked from the door way.

"Like some freak with a facial problem took a knife to my gut." Buffy bit out then shook her head regretting her harsh words. She hadn't been the easiest person to be around lately. "Sorry, so an explanation would be nice."

John nodded "That's fair." He came more fully into the room followed in by Sam. "It was a vampire."

"Oh."

"Dad's not lying." Sam put in quickly coming to Buffy's side "I know it sounds like he is cause vampires aren't suppose to be real right but they are and…" he babbled and Buffy held up her hand to stop him.

"I get it, I do. Vampires are real." She was relieved they didn't know she was the Slayer and just wanted to get out of there before Dean made an appearance. The break-up was still all too fresh and she really couldn't deal with any more pain today. Physically or emotionally.

"Good." Sam grinned and came to sit by her in the bed "I'm glad your okay."

"Me too." Buffy smiled putting her arm around Sammy's shoulders and she turned to John "So how did you end up being a hero?"

"Me and the boys hunt demons." was his simple explanation leaving out any part about Mary or the particular demon they hunted.

Buffy took it all in without even batting an eye.

AN2: I know I'm evil to leave it there but I couldn't help it. This was to show that John knows Buffy knows about the supernatural and that she knows their hunters but without no one knowing she's the Slayer. If that confused anyone let me know.

Next chapter is called Broken Hearts and Broken Minds, anyone want to take a guess at what its about?


	4. Broken Hearts and Broken Minds

Till We Meet Again

By: chosenfire28

Spoilers: Buffy up to season 3, Supernatural pre-series

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I do not own

Feedback: Is very welcome

Pairing(s): Dean/Buffy, Willow/Oz, Xander/Cordelia

Summary: Answer to challenge Destiny's Cross by phoenix. John Winchester visits Mary's best friend Joyce in L.A and sparks fly between his son Dean and her daughter Buffy. Dean breaks Buffy's heart and two years later they reunite on the Hellmouth. But some scars never fade and will they be able to move past it.

AN: I am amazed by all the support I have gotten for this story and just wanted to say WOW. So thank you to those that reviewed and this chapter is for you guys. I'm just discovering that this story is going to be a long one and so will the chapters.

**Chapter 4 Broken Hearts and Broken Minds**

It was amazing how far a sixteen year old girl could get with only a couple of hundred dollars in cash and super human speed.

Buffy Summers ducked her head entering the small dinner heading towards the back booth her shoulders hunched. Wearily she sank into the cushioned seat her eyes clouded as she looked out the window into the gathering light.

She could still hear the muffled voices, the crisp steps on the linoleum, the unending sobbing.

She could still see the blandness of the walls, the stark white meant to be calming, useless against the thick metal bars on the windows and the heavy locks on the doors.

"What will it be miss?" a pleasantly plump waitress asked her.

Buffy looked up startled "Um…" she swallowed pulling her mind away from the memories that haunted her "Coffee, and maybe a bagel."

The waitress scrawled down the information her voice still kind grating on Buffy's ears "That'll be four dollars and fifteen cents."

Buffy pulled out a five dollar bill, the last of the stolen money she had been traveling with, and passed it over to the quaint waitress.

She remembered that night only three two months ago when John Winchester had left taking his sons with him. Before he had took off he had made sure she was okay and had had a talk with her about the existence of vampires and demons. Buffy hadn't let him know that her wounds from last night had already started healing when he had suggested she make a visit to the doctor's. That would just bring up too many questions and she wasn't ready to tell him who or what she was. He had given her a number to contact him if anything came up and then he had left, Dean hadn't even said good-bye.

Her original statement to the police about vampires was put down to hysteria by everyone but her father, Hank thought there was something wrong with her.

He had waited until a week after the incident when Joyce had left for an art exhibit and had had Buffy committed at a mental institution.

It had taken Joyce over a month to get Buffy out of that place and when she had been released Buffy had started running. Running away from the hell she had experienced behind those tall walls.

Buffy stared down at the empty cup before her her eyes hollow, the coffee was long gone and the bagel was cold with only a small piece having been consumed. She stared down at the change in her hand and bit her bottom lip in debate. Making up her mind she stood up her duffel bag slung over her shoulder and made her way outside and over to the pay phone by the small dinner.

She lid the change in and with numb fingers dialed the number she had desperately clung to for weeks.

"Hello," a familiar voice vibrated against her ear and tears pricked her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to break free.

"Hello," he repeated sounding impatient.

"Its not suppose to be like this." Buffy said softly leaning against the wall the phone held to her ear.

"Who is this?" John Winchester demanded softly.

Buffy's smile was sad as she asked "Aren't fathers suppose to love their daughters, that's how it works right?"

"Buffy?" John's voice was soft and filled with concern.

She laughed humorously "He claimed my mind had broken, that I was having hallucinations but it was just an excuse for him to get rid of me," fear laced in her words "to put me in that place. I took it all back but he was paying them to keep me there and I was so scared."

"Where are you?" John asked Buffy softly and she told him knowing he would come and make it all better. That he would tell her that father's loved their daughters and that everything would be alright.

* * *

John pulled up to the diner as the sun was setting his eyes searching until they landed on a huddled figure sitting on a bench off to the side.

He had had Sam call Dean home from one of the boys hunts to watch his brother as he went to pick up the little girl he had promised to protect.

Anger coursed through his veins at the thought that Hank Summers could lock his own daughter up in a psych ward. Shut her off from the rest of the world in a place where nightmares where created

And he couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving her to deal with that all on her own and for not checking in to see how he was doing.

"Hey Princess, its dangerous to be out all alone at night." he got out of the car and approached her.

Buffy looked up at him with red rimmed eyes and pale skin offering him a watery smile "I'm not alone." She stood up and grabbed her bag passing it to John knowing instinctively that he was too much of a gentleman to let a woman carry her own stuff,

John hefted the surprisingly light bag on his shoulder and placed his arm around Buffy's small frame offering her some much needed comfort.

She let him lead her to the car her body weary and her heart heavy with pain.

* * *

It was near midnight when John pulled up in front of the apartment and ushered Buffy into the Winchester's temporary residence.

Dean glanced up from where he was lounging by a sleeping Sam on one of the beds and his eyes went wide in disbelief "Buffy?" the name slipped from his lips like a prayer.

Buffy looked at him lost her eyes filled with pain recalling their last encounter the sight of him hurting worse than anything she had faced since she had become the Slayer.

John sympathetically handed Buffy her bag and told her "You can clean up in the bathroom." Buffy gratefully accepted the bag and took the opportunity to escaper breaking the emotionally charged stare down.

* * *

A week had passed and Buffy had managed to avoid Dean successfully until John had taken Sam on a hunting lesson and Buffy had gone for a swim in the complex's pool.

As she pulled herself out of the water her body clad in a two piece white bathing suit she saw Dean standing at the edge of the pool wearing only a pair of dark blue shorts.

Buffy looked away her voice cold "What do you want?" as she grabbed her towel furiously drying her hair and wrapping it over her lower half.

"I want to talk." Dean told her blocking her path as she attempted to leave his eyes pleading "Just talk."

"We have nothing left to talk about." Buffy's voice had lost the hardness and now had a desperate edge to it. She couldn't do this. She couldn't be strong around him and she needed to be strong so badly.

"What about this," Dean said breathlessly moving forward his mouth descending on hers and Buffy clung to him wrapping her arms around his neck to pull his mouth closer to hers. One of his arms slid possessively around her waist and the other cupped her cheek to give him better access.

Buffy tore her mouth from his her breathing ragged "We can't." she cried "I love you and you…"

"I know," Dean's voice was choked with emotion "god I know and I'm so sorry. I love you Buffy." He searcher her eyes desperately "You gotta believe that."

"I do," Buffy choked out smiling pressing a small kiss to his bottom lip "I do."

Dean captured her mouth once more each kiss growing more passionate as his hands began to roam over her supple body. He reached for the tie to her bathing suit top and it came loose with a quick tug and Buffy shrugged out of the material.

That night she willing gave herself to him completely heart and body.

* * *

The next morning Buffy woke up in Dean's arms to the shrill ringing of the phone. She groggily sat up hugging the large black t-shirt to her body smiling as she Dean's scent still lingered on it.

She grimaced at the soreness of her body but couldn't resist a smile as she looked down at Dean's sleeping form the smile turning into a silly grin.

The phone kept ringing and finally there was a beep as the answering machine picked it up. AA woman's husky voice came across the line as Buffy was pulling on a pair of jeans "Hey Dean baby this is Callie," the female purred and Buffy stood there stunned "I had a great time yesterday and was wondering if you want to hook up again tonight."

Buffy's eyes filled with tears and she grabbed her bag as she heard a car pull in outside. She ran out of the apartment holding back the tears.

John was just getting out of the car with Sam when Buffy ran up demanding "I want to go home now, please."

**AN2: PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
